


Magic Shop

by milkysterek



Series: sterek drabbles [2020] [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysterek/pseuds/milkysterek
Summary: for the prompt:  blush, odd, visitor
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: sterek drabbles [2020] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945783
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Magic Shop

**Author's Note:**

> stiles is 6, derek is 11, claudia is a witch

The bell above the shop door rang, announcing a new visitor. Claudia turned towards the counter from where she’d been reprimanding her young son for trying to sneak a handful of chirping crickets from their box and greeted her friend warmly. 

“The same as usual?” Claudia asked, reaching below the counter.

“That’s right,” Talia smiled.

Beside her, Talia’s boy watched Stiles in bewilderment. He was still trying to smuggle the insects into his jacket pocket.

Stiles blushed. People often thought he was odd. With pink cheeks, he reached out towards Derek and handed him a cricket, “Hi.”

“Hi, I guess.”


End file.
